


Appearences

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Character/person b-day fic, Little Birthday Prompts, M/M, Shaving, Terror Bingo: 2019, sweet and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: I know it's a day late!! But this is a prompt for two things as well as a tribute to our beloved Commander Edward Little and the amazing Matthew McNulty who portrayed him!!!Terror Bingo:RazorLittle B-day Prompts: Doe-eyed
Relationships: Thomas Jopson & Lt Edward Little, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Appearences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts).



Edward was cold, sore, and exhausted as he opened the door to his bed cabin.

It had been his last watch for the night and he was fully intent on getting some sleep, if he could grasp it. 

He shrugged out of his great coat and hung it up above one of the slop pails he'd been using to catch snow melt. 

The soft rattle of his bed cabin door had him casting weary eyes to investigate.

He was rather baffled by what, or rather who he saw.

Jopson stood there a bowl of still steaming warm water balanced in one hand, a couple bowls tucked under his arm, and… was that a shaving kit?

Confused, but more so tired, he couldn't stop himself in time.

“Thomas, it's late…” he began.

“Indeed it is, love. I wanted to be here sooner, but Lieutenant Hodgson and Mr Blanky were having a drinking competition in the room next to me.” the younger man said with one of those cute little half-smiles of his as he set the water and bowls down upon the wash stand.

Edward just blinked at him, staring at the given information.

“Thomas, sweetheart, as much as you know I always enjoy your company, I am rather tired…” 

His lover’s lip pushed out in a small pout, pale hazel eyes reflected the light from the oil lamp as they stared adoringly at him. 

“Well, be that as it may, I’m afraid you won’t get rid of me that easily tonight, sir.” he retorted as he unfurled what was definitely a shaving kit. 

Sighing in mild annoyance but also some curiosity he addressed the smaller man. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” 

Jopson turned to him with a sweet beaming smile, one of those contagious ones that put his dimples on display for him and always forced a smile upon his own face, now was no exception and with an indignant huff he found a smile melting onto his own face. 

“What are you up to?” 

The petty officer didn’t answer him, but he did abandon the shaving kit to pull the single chair in the room into the center before approaching to stand before him. 

Lean arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as pale hazel eyes stared at him adoringly.

“Have you, yourself, forgotten Ned?” 

Edward blinked tiredly. 

“What are you on about, Thomas?”

The steward leaned in, kissing the freckles on the end of his nose before placing a sweet affectionate kiss to his dry chapped lips.

“Happy birthday, Lieutenant Little.” 

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in silent horror.

_‘Good Lord, I forgot my own birthday…’_

“You silly sod.” his Thomas chuckled with another quick peck to his lips.

Heart fluttering with warmth, Edward smiled fondly at the younger man, wrapping strong arms around his lean form and leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Jopson pulled away after a moment placing his hands on his chest and beaming at him before taking hold of a wrist and tugging gently. 

“Let me give you a proper shave, Edward. The water will get cold.” he said pulling him towards the chair and indicating for him to sit.

“That's hardly your job love.” he chuckled as he sat down. 

His love disappeared for a moment to retrieve the necessary items from the shelf.

“Err.. no, it’s not, though if I may say so myself, sir. I believe I have a dab better hand than Mr Gibson when it comes to giving an officer a shave.” Thomas replied cheekily as he set the bowl and strops on the side table within reach. 

The comment made Edward snort out a laugh that soon turned into a giggle, good Lord Tom had his moments, “Thomas Jopson, you absolute gem.” he managed between his fit.

Thomas was giggling too, pale hazel eyes studied him warmly as hands mixed the shaving cream powder in the water.

Much to Edward's surprise and delight, the steward joined him on the chair, climbing into his lap and straddling his hips.

“I like to take pride in the fact that I believe, truly, I am always in a better mood than that man.” he chimed happily, holding onto one broad shoulder for balance, he picked up the brush and began to spread the soap above his lip, cheeks, and jawline, though he paused as he peered at his mutton chops.

“Shall I just trim the mutton chops, sir, or get rid of them?” 

Edward pondered for a second before forming a response. 

“I think, I shall leave that up to you, love. Surprise me.” 

His Thomas laughed at that, a mischievous glint shone in those pale hazel pools as he lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you can trust me? I just might be tempted to make you look quite absurd.” he chuckled. 

Edward scoffed, “Mister Jopson, you say this as if I do not look foolish enough already. I am sure most of the crew find me a poor choice of a first lieutenant. Most people I have come across find me distasteful and without a sense of humor.”

The younger man smiled sweetly, “Edward, you look anything but foolish. Now, stop talking lest you want some fleshwounds.”

He quieted himself instantly, and Thomas dragged the blade against the grain of stubble forming on the right side of his jaw.

“I happen to think you look very resilient…” Jopson trailed off, wiping the blade on one of the strops before tilting his head a bit to the left.

Jopson cocked his head to the side in thought as he dragged the blade delicately against the stubble on the underside of his jaw, peering with the help of the lamplight for anything he missed.

“... distinguished,” he paused, dragging the blade over his chin, “, quite charming.” 

Edward stared into those exquisitely beautiful eyes, ones that he had come to adore so much, that he could picture them in his head were he to close his own.

“Fiercely loyal and intelligent…” the steward continued, smiling fondly as he met his gaze, turning back to his task that now brought him to the space above his lip. “A handsome man, something you so often fail to see-- hold still Edward… and the most beautiful smile there ever was… big brown eyes that remind me of a doe when they stare at me so intently, so big, warm, and unconditionally loving.”

As Tom finished scraping the small prickles of hair from his lip he smiled sweetly, turning his head to the left and then to the right as he studied intently his work, making sure he’d gotten any stragglers before turning his attention to his mutton chops. 

He hummed quietly in thought before lathering a length of the unruly hair on each side, he took a breath putting his faith in his younger lover’s judgement. 

“Stoic as he may be, he does, indeed, have a sense of humor…” Thomas continued softly as he raked the blade against the patches of hair, brushing wirey dark brown tufts off his face with the back of his fingerless glove. 

It was a bit of a refresher, to feel the arctic chill on his skin again, but strangely it was welcomed. 

Jopson turned his face to the other side and did the same as he did before, magnificent eyes bright with hope and with a great seemingly endless well of love.

“Despite all these things, I still haven’t listed the best part of him though- look up love, hold still, this is the tricky part…” he said as he tilted his head up so his throat was exposed to his him. 

His love paused for a moment to peer at him, razor idle in one hand as a beaming smile, one that showed those adorable dimples was directed at him. “Do you know what the best part of him is, sir?”

When the younger man remained in yield of the razor he cleared his throat before uttering softly, _’No.’_

Soft, gentle lips planted themselves in between his brows before their owner pulled away to lower the razor again, speaking quietly as he worked. 

“The best part of him, is what is most unexpected from his outside appearance,” he ran the blade against the underside of his throat just above the left of his adam’s apple. “, that would be a large heart. A caring and very gentle thing really…” Edward swallowed thickly as Tom scraped the blade up the center of his throat, before moving to the last bit of his work.

“A heart that loves me, and I love it, and him, more than words any amount of words can describe.” he finished his sentence by setting the razor down and brushing some stray hairs from his collar before leaning in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. 

Edward’s heart was soaring and let large hands rest upon Jopson’s supple arse, the younger man beamed brightly once again, this time kissing a freckle at the end of his nose. 

“Happy birthday, Edward. I love you, darling, you needn’t ever doubt that.” he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders to pull him into a warm embrace.


End file.
